Hospitals
by Demon Flame
Summary: Kushina was at the hospital becuase the doctors wouldnt listen to her, MInato was there because Obito had done something. this lead to another embarassing situation. 4th in the awkward series


Kushina was ready for murder. So she had gotten a little scratched up on her last mission that was no reason to hospitalize her. She thought the nurses were being a little over dramatic by tying her to the bed, she couldn't even move to scratch her nose they had tied her so securely. Due to her one of a kind chakra she had great stamina and usually a good night of sleep was all she needed before she was back on her feet, not that the professionals would listen to a word she said.

Fortunately she had managed to sneak a scalpel on her last escape attempt and hidden it up her sleeve of the provided hospital gown. She waited till after midnight so that she wouldn't be caught by the nurses again before cutting the ropes that bound her. It took her about thirty minutes before she was free and looking for her cloths.

She had to keep silent as they had stationed a civilian nurse outside her door to listen for any sounds of movement. Kushina pulled her sandals on before making her way over to the window. She would have liked to open the window, she would have liked to climb through it and leave the hospital. But apparently the staff had liked the idea of gluing the window shut. Now all she wanted to do to the damn thing was throw a chair through it and watch it shatter but that would make too much noise and the orderlies were starting to anticipate her moves.

She knew the window and door were not options so that only left one choice, one she wasn't too thrilled about. Kushina slowly turned her head to stare at the ceiling above her, she was going to have to climb up through a ceiling tile and crawl around until she could find an alternate escape route.

With the grace of a puma she jumped up and expertly concealed her getaway. She found it odd that she only seemed to have grace on the battlefield or while on mission, in everyday life she had all the grace of a rhino. Pushing the oddity from her mind she paused when confronted with the problem of trying to figure out how to maneuver around a particularly large and nasty knot of wires. This had to be some sort of fire hazard.

But those thoughts were cut short as well as she felt the ceiling tile she had spent too much time kneeling on, begin to sag and make terrifying ripping noises. Her last thought before she feel to her doom was that the worst place she could fall would be the nurse's lounge.

She was wrong.

XxX

To say Minato was exhausted would be a drastic understatement. What should have been a walk in the park had ended up with two broken arms, a broken leg and a concussion, all belonging to Obito. It had been a simple D Rank mission, all they had to do was catch a cat named Tora and then somehow they lost connection with Obito and found him two hours later unconscious. By the looks of things he had fallen out of a tree.

Though he wouldn't say it aloud, Minato suspected the cat might have had a hand in this. It was the same cat he had chased as a child and Jiraiya had even commented he had had to chase the cat a few times when he was younger too. Obviously this was a demon cat.

Rin and Kakashi had joined Minato at the hospital. He had been there because Obito was his student; he suspected the boys teammates were there to find out what exactly happened and laugh at him.

He had managed to snag the comfy chair that was in the corner while Rin sat on the end of the bed and Kakashi leaned against the wall. He was just considering taking a short nap when there was an odd noise above him that sounded like creaking. He looked up to see that the ceiling tile above him was bowed out as though something heavy were set on top of it. Due to his exhaustion his mind didn't seem to recognize this as a threat and didn't send the necessary signals to the rest of his body to move.

And that's how he found a woman with long red hair covered head to toe in dust it his lap. He blinked a few times, surly this was a dream, he hadn't seen the red head in two months now. He didn't know why he called her the red head instead of her name, he had learned it after the incident at the library but he just couldn't bring himself to use her name till they had been introduced.

The woman looked around at Kakashi whose eyebrows were raised, Rin, whose mouth was hanging open and then finally to him whose face was probably red with embarrassment yet again. Maybe one day he would get used to this woman and her crazy antics though he wasn't betting on that.

He noticed that her face was red too and that he thought the blush looked cute on her. Sometime after her sitting on top of him in the ally, he realized that she was cute, really cute. But he pushed those thoughts aside as she began to speak.

"It just figures out of all the people in this hospital you would be the one I land on." She said with a sigh before climbing off his lap and beginning to dust herself off.

Minato followed suit as he stood and brushed the dirt off of his chest and legs. "What exactly where you doing up there?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

She turned to look at him out of the side of her eyes giving him a suspicious glance. "I was just trying to leave the hospital." She said casually.

Minato chanced a look at Kakashi and Rin whose expressions hadn't changed. He then turned his attention back to the woman who was more like a tornado then anything. She had walked over to the window and was examining it.

"Why didn't you use the door?" he asked the obvious question.

"They had a nurse stationed out there." She said distractedly as she cautiously opened the window and peeked outside.

"Ah," Minato found himself smiling now. "And why didn't you just take the nurse out?"

"I'm pretty sure they have her on steroids and anyway she was a screamer, she would have had every doctor within earshot coming after me with sedatives." She said still not turning around.

"And why didn't you use your own window to leave through?" in the back of his mind he wondered if Obito and Red knew each other.

"Because they glued-" her explanation was cut off as two male nurses burst into the room, both holding needles.

"Kushina, we're going to lock you in the mental ward if you don't stop trying to leave!" one of them yelled.

The woman narrowed her eyes before flipping them off and jumping out the window and into the night. The men swore before running out of the room and yelling into their ear pieces. Next time he ran into her he would have to do introductions and hopefully they would be alone.

He turned to look at his two students who still had the same expressions plastered on their faces. He noted that apparently he wasn't the only one who was affected like that by her.


End file.
